


Fame & Fortune

by Milooloo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other, Sad, Sad Ending, but i was inspired oKAY?, hannibal is totally famous with a big friggin mansion, this has absolutely nothing to do with the actual show, this story sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milooloo/pseuds/Milooloo
Summary: You are a patient of Hannibal's, a fairly famous patient at that. You're famous for your stunning singing voice, and Hannibal often invtites you over to sing for him and his dinner guests. However, the media doesn't know a thing about you having voices in your head or anything like that. They think you are a friend (or love interest) of Hannibal's. Eventually, they find out, and Hannibal makes his choice.





	Fame & Fortune

Your psychiatrist happened to be famous. So what? You were famous-ish. So….what? You couldn’t help that… You tried to not play favorites… But when you were invited to his gorgeous home to sing in front of a hundred dinner guests almost every week…it was difficult. There was drama, of course, but every dance you shared with Hannibal Lecter afterward, every kiss he pressed to your hand each night you sang, made it worth it. You didn’t care. You lost all issue with self confidence, the people in your head were silenced, when he let you walk out into the middle of his make-do ballroom. Even though there were hundreds of people around you, you were singing for your doctor. No one could calm you except him, and you felt the most calm when you could perform for him, whether you could look in his eyes while it happened or not.   
And then it all changed. People learned of your voices. People learned of your ‘craziness’, and after that he chose. He chose the light of the public eye instead of yours. So you ran. You ran from his doorway.   
“Y/N! Come back! Get back here!” Dr. Lecter called out into the night. He ran to the end of his driveway and out to the road, following you.  
“PLEASE!” he yelled. Your shoes left your feet, your hair fell from its high place, your dress tore and dirtied. And you ran! Hannibal followed you as far as he could before he ran back, got his car, sped down the road searching for you. Your feet carried you to the city, and he followed. He tracked you like an animal, and it angered you. He ran after you for an entire week, tracked you to a rooftop in the city, where he chased you through the hung, crisp sheets. You looked up into the sky, frowning. He had taken every star in the sky. Every light in your life. Not even the moon remained.   
When you heard the rooftop door burst open you gasped, covering your mouth. You watched him from your hidden spot among the sheets hanging to dry.  
“I know you’re here, y/n!” he called, seeing your silhouette through the sheets. You turned and ran, and he still followed. You saw the end of the rooftop and didn’t stop. Hannibal’s eyes widened.   
“Y/N?!” he cried. You leapt. You jumped from the rooftop and… that was it. You were certainly going to die. And so your suffering would finally end. You turned on your back as your bare feet left the rooftop, and you stared at the city sky, a sigh leaving your lips. You began to smile, ready for the end. And then your view was blocked.   
“H…”   
Hannibal had followed you. He had jumped, and he grabbed on to you, turning so he was on the bottom of you both. You made quick work with your options and flipped over again, your world working in slow motion. You heard his whisper, saw his tears fly.  
“Y/n…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel my souuullll!  
> Sorry for the sad story, I was in a sad mood listening to sad songs while thinking about Hannibal-so that's how this was born lol.  
> Yaaahhhhh this is my first story (if you can even call it that) and I plan to post more!   
> Much love! *mwah mwah mwah* to everybody who liked it :3 Peace Out!  
> Milooooo


End file.
